Rosie/Behind the Scenes
Behind the Scenes Rosie was introduced as a new character for Series 10. Played as a energetic and eager tomboy, Rosie is honest and helpful, but rarely shows annoyance. From Series 13 to Series 16, she was voiced by Teresa Gallagher and Jules de Jongh in the UK and US respectively, before remaining as a silent cameo character until Journey Beyond Sodor. Series 20 was the only series where she doesn't appear at all. As of Journey Beyond Sodor, Nicola Stapleton took over as her new voice actor on both sides of the Atlantic, giving her a British accent much like Teresa Gallagher, as opposed to Jules de Jongh's American accent. Gauge 1 model Rosie's model was scratch-built from brass to run on gauge 1 track. Six different facial expressions were worn by her on-screen.TomsProps on Twitter The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made using a silicone mould. Five of Rosie's facial expressions were duplicated in case the crew needed a face to look dirty and clean on the same day of shooting like Thomas and the Runaway Car for example where Rosie gets covered in mud. One of Rosie's faces is now owned by Twitter user IsaacM6991. The eye mechanism had two servos, one for up and down movement, and one for left and right movement. File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail11.png|Rosie's wheels File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail20.png|Laughing face mask File:RosieFaceMask.PNG|(courtesy of IsaacM6991) File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail9.png|Happy face mask File:ThomasSetsSail35.png|Sad face mask File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar49.png|Neutral face mask File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar51.png|Clenched face mask File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar53.png|Cross face mask File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial16.png The twelfth series marked the beginning of the show's transition into CGI and the characters' faces were animated through CGI with the aid of motion capture animation. The physical models' molded faces were replaced by white targets with triangles to fix a computer-animated face in post-production. Rosie's resin faces were only used in background shots File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial27.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial65.png In the episode, Rosie's Funfair Special, Rosie was briefly seen with a lamp. This was powered by a hidden battery pack. File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial89.png Rosie's shape in the television series is heavily modified from that of her basis. Some of the changes made to her include: * Rosie has both her whistle and connecting rods in different positions compared to her prototype: * Rosie's whistle is positioned behind her rear dome whilst her prototype has its whistle positioned on the right side of the middle dome. * Rosie's connecting rods are attached to her middle driving wheels whereas her prototype has its connecting rods attached to the rear driving wheels. * Her funnel is also taller than that of her basis. Rosie had some modifications throughout the television series, which included: * Series 12: ** Her tail-lamp was removed. Rosie's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Sometime in 2017, a part of her siderod had broken off. Additionally, the motor gave out in 2019. File:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie's model at Drayton Manor File:DraytonManor2018Rosie.jpg|Current state (2018) of Roise' model at Drayton Manor, Courtesy of Wylie (Forrest) Queenan. https://twitter.com/Wylie_Forrest_Q Close-up model Close-up shots of Rosie's cab was required for scenes in where she had to interact with close-up scale figures. It was also used for close-up whistle shots; smoke would emit from the whistle when required. The model was not complete and only portions of the cab were built. Rosie's close-up model only appeared in the tenth series episode, Thomas and the Birthday Mail. File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail12.png File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail63.png CGI model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Rosie was recreated from scratch in CGI by Nitrogen Studios. Her model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Photographs of Rosie's Gauge 1 model were used for referencing. According to Greg Tiernan, every detail of the original television series models for each character is carefully reproduced in the CGI model. The models are subjected to many rounds of review before they are submitted to HiT Entertainment for final input and approval. Rosie has had modifications throughout the CGI series. These include: * Hero of the Rails: ** Her face became slightly smaller. ** Her funnel and steam pipes became thinner. ** Her lamp-irons were removed, although the holes where they were remained. ** The detail on the back of her coal bunker is now pushed in. * Mid-Series 17 (starting with Percy's Lucky Day onwards): ** She gained a permanent headlamp of the same design as Ferdinand's, mounted in front of her funnel. * Tale of the Brave: ** She regained her tail-lamp. According to a tweet from SiF, other liveries considered for Rosie when she was updated for Series 21 included blue and green. However, these were eventually rejected in favour of the red livery. https://twitter.com/SiFansite/status/1116071713035440128 The production team decided to completely rebuild her from scratch due to loads of fanmail asking for more Rosie, which took four months, most likely between January and April 2016. https://twitter.com/melshiri/status/1116112899976699904 Rosie's overhaul included the following modifications: * She received a new cherry red livery with "NWR" painted on her side tanks and the number 37 painted under her cab windows. The area above her wheels and around her ladder was also repainted to gold. * She lost her lip gloss and blush. * She gained rivets across her cab, side tanks, the sides of her buffer beam and around her smoke box and cylinders. * She also received window panes. File:RosieCGImodelspecifications.png File:RosieCGIPromo5.png File:RosieHead-onPromo.png File:RosieNWRpromo2.png File:RosieNWRHead-onPromo.png File:RosieNWRPromo3.png File:RosieS22Promo2.jpg Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher * Jules de Jongh * Nicola Stapleton * Hisayo Mochizuki * Simona Pahl * Natascha Pavia * Micaela Incitti * Justyna Bojczuk * Aleksandra Radwan * Talya Barkay * Susa Saukko * Hanna Mönkäre * Lena Meieran * Mildred Barrera * Blanche Ravalec * María Rubio * Marina Sirabello * Elain Llwyd * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images from behind the scenes Category:Images of Rosie